1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium for performing backup and update of setting information registered in a storage unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having a function of facsimiling a scanned image, a function of sending an e-mail, and the like, it is possible to register information of destination (hereinafter referred to as destination information) such as a facsimile number, an e-mail address, an address of a network client, and the like of the destination in a storage unit. Also, it is possible to register department identification data (ID), log-in user information, and the like in the storage unit of the MFP. In the present specification, the information registered in the storage unit of the MFP and used when various pieces of processing are executed by the MFP is referred to as setting information of the MFP.
It is possible to perform backup by creating a backup file from the setting information registered in the MFP and outputting the backup file to an external apparatus. Further, it is possible to restore the setting information registered in MFP from the information described in the backup file by inputting the backed-up backup file into the MFP as it is.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-149025 discusses a technique of backing up a backup file created by encrypting data of an address book in an external apparatus and decrypting the backup file for restoring. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-081618 discusses a technique of backing up data of an address book in an external apparatus by converting the data into a friend-of-a-friend (FOAF) format that is easily processed by a computer.
In the present invention, the external output of the file created from the destination information is described as backup of destination information, and the file created for the external output is described as a backup file. The restoring the destination information registered in the MFP to the information described in the backup file by inputting the backup file into the MFP as it is, is described as restoration of the destination information. Further, overwriting of the destination information by a user by editing the backup file and inputting the edited file into the MFP is described as import of the destination information. The restoration and the import of the destination information are collectively described as an update of the destination information.
The external output of the setting information such as the destination information as the backup file is used for the restoration and for the import. However, in the above-mentioned conventional techniques, the file format of the backed-up file is intended to be processed by computer, and it is considerably difficult for a human being to edit the output file. In other words, it is difficult to apply the above-mentioned techniques to importing of the setting information. In contrast, when a backup file is created as a file in a comma separated values (CSV) format, for example, which is easier for a human being to edit, a time required for processing by computer is increased when the file is created only for restore despite the advantage of easy edit by user. Therefore, it is desired that the backup file be created in a format that meets a usage.
However, in general use, even when a file was backed up to restore the setting information, edit of the file and import thereof to an MFP may be suddenly desired. Thus, in many cases, a usage of a file is not clearly determined at the time of backup.